


Together

by dearlover



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, maze runner
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Poor Thomas, Protective Newt, Romance, The Scorch Trials Spoilers, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlover/pseuds/dearlover
Summary: Based on the deleted scene from The Scorch Trials movie where Newt and Thomas have a meaningful conversation after Winston's death. It caries so much feeling and it's so beautiful I'll never forgive them for leaving it out.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecretsoftheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretsoftheUniverse/gifts).



> Hello! So I listened to The Last Of Us' DLC Left Behind soundtrack for inspiration. The game and especially the songs are heartbreakingly beautiful. You should totally check it out, Gustavo Santaolalla and Naughty Dog did a fantastic job. The song that gave the title to this story is called "Together" and it does things to my poor heart.
> 
> Also this is dedicated to SecretsOftheUniverse, my beautiful cinammon roll.
> 
> Everyone, enjoy!

The sunlight begins to slowly fade behind the far away horizon of the Scorch, miles and miles of sand that seem to go on forever. The mountains look so distant they almost seem like a vision or a hallucination. The air is incredibly dry, making it harder to breathe. The only sound that can be heard comes from the fire burning in front of the group of survivors, built with any pieces of wood or any other object found in the abandoned ship they currently use as shelter to try to keep them warm through the cold desert night.

Nobody says a word but it’s clear by their expressions how tired and miserable they feel, all of them just siting and staring joylessly at the flames. It’s been a really tough day for them. They´ve just lost Winston in the morning, the difficult task of having to see him so worn out and hopeless as the Flare grew inside his body being almost too much to bear. But the worst part was having to leave him, alone and broken on the ground, gun firmly in hand. They had to walk away, dreading to hear the gunshot sound which would finally end his suffering, and when it finally came, their hearts sunk at the cruelness of it all. However, they knew that if any of them got infected, they would rather have the choice to die quickly and still themselves than to slowly lose their minds and become a wild beast driven only by the need to eat flesh.

They walked nearly all day, trying to get closer to the mountains where lies their only hope of finding help or at least some place where they can hide from Wicked. The sand made them sink with every step taken, slowing them down and making them feel exhausted and sore, especially Newt whose limping leg hurts more than ever. Yet they´re glad they can stop for a while to recharge their energy before continuing their journey first thing in the morning.

“Thought we were supposed to be immune” Minho is the first to break the silence. He’s playing with a pocket knife and his face is of someone who just had his whole world turned upside down.

“Not all of us, I guess” Teresa answers, lying on the sand using her backpack as a pillow. Newt looks at her, taking in her words and their meaning.

“If Winston can get infected we should assume so can the rest of us” He states sadly. The others slowly nod their heads, knowing he’s right. They can’t be sure if the Flare can or can’t affect them, but after what happened to their friend, they can only hope they don’t lose anyone else.

“I never thought I’d say it, but I miss the Glade” Frypan tells them, a single tear running down his face. He looks devastated, thinking of the horrors their harsh reality carries. At least inside the Glade the group knew what dangers to expect and had everything worked out to keep everyone safe. Out here, their fate is unknown and frightening.

As Thomas hears his friend’s confession, he is hit with the heavy feeling of guilt. He was the one who pushed them all to run away from Wicked’s compound into the uncharted territory of the Scorch, where they don’t have any protection. He feels responsible for the bad things that happened since they got out of the Maze and wonders if he really led them to the right direction or if they’d be better off if he had never come up in the box. Conflicted, he gets up from the circle around the fire and goes to sit a few feet away from his companions, where he can feel sorry for himself alone.

Newt watches Thomas get away from the rest, concerned. In the fairly short period of time they’ve known each other, they got extremely close, so Newt can see in Thomas’ face when something’s bothering him. He can tell the weight of Frypan’s words was enough to get Thomas to doubt himself and everything he’s ever done for the group. He knows Thomas always seems confident about what needs to be done but inside he has questions and is unsure about a lot of things, just like everyone else. Newt then decides to go and sit beside Thomas on his spot on the sand, knowing he’d be better of talking to him about it than torturing himself with self-loathing thoughts all on his own.

Thomas is holding the little sculpted doll Chuck gave him in the glade during his punishment for going into the Maze. He handles it as if it’s a part of Chuck himself, missing the boy’s presence like a lost brother. He thinks that it was anything but fair that he was only a child and had to have that brutal ending, dying in his arms when he had so much life to live. It makes him sick to his stomach.

Newt sees the pain in Thomas' face and looks at him with such compassion it almost hurts. He feels like Thomas and he have a connection he doesn’t share with any of the other gladers, not even Minho who is surely his best friend and to whom he owes his own life. He sees him like a brother and best friend but he can’t lie to himself when he knows what he feels for Thomas is something deeper than just friendship. His feelings come from a place of admiration, respect, and most of all, love. He cares for him in such a way that he can’t stand to see him upset and needs to do something to cheer him up or at least take his mind off of it.

“You haven’t slept a wink since we left the Maze, have you?” Newt asks, worry evident on his face. Thomas just nods, acknowledging he’s right. He hasn’t been able to get proper rest since they were rescued from that place. Newt knows he needs to keep going so Thomas can ease into the conversation, so he tries his best to put the next phrase casually. “Listen, Frypan is just letting off steam”.

Thomas looks down, feeling desolate. “He’s right though, I’m the reason we’re stuck out here”.

“No, you’re the reason we’re free” Newt offers sincerely as he assuringly places one hand on the other boy's forearm. “Now, the others have their doubts and that’s fine but… They would follow you anywhere”.

Thomas finally looks him in the eye “They’d follow you too”.

“No, it’s different with me though, you know it is” He stares into Thomas’ eyes, leaning his body a little closer towards him. “Now that we don’t have our roles to play” He says bitterly, glancing away.

“Well, I don’t know where we’re going…” Thomas admits, feeling defeated and useless. Newt wants to grab his face and scream that he’s being stupid. “We’re lost”.

“Well we’ve been lost before” Newt states, trying to make him see that all of that wasn't his fault, that they were all in this together. His hand hasn't left Thomas' arm.

“Yeah, but not like this” Thomas tells him and stares at the ground again. Newt hates when he does that. He feels like he’s shutting him out and he just can’t stand it. So he does what feels right at the moment and scoops even closer to Thomas, putting his free hand on Thomas’ cheek, making him turn his head to him, their faces just inches apart. He doesn’t care if it's weird or intruding, he just wants Thomas to really listen to every single word he says.

“Look, there is a place for us out there, somewhere. I don’t know where it is, but I do know that an awful lot of our friends died for us to get this far. So we can’t give up” He looks deeply into Thomas’ eyes and sees the hurt and suffering in them. He really doesn’t like seeing him like this, so hurt and lost. “You can’t give up” He places his other hand on Thomas’ other cheek, as if holding him in place will make him understand everything he’s trying to say “I won’t let you”.

Newt sees Thomas’ eyes starting to water and before he even realizes what he’s doing, he’s leaning in towards the boy’s lips. He’s surprised when their lips touch in a gentle and loving kiss and Thomas doesn’t seem startled or disgusted by it, but instead his lips move slowly and passionately with Newt’s own. Thomas’ hands slowly find their way to Newt’s waist, gently pulling him closer as they kiss softly. Thomas’ lips are a bit dry as are his own because of the desert and also a bit salty because of the tears running silently down his face.

Newt hasn’t realized until this point how much he wants Thomas to be happy and safe and he hopes he can kiss away all of the young man’s sorrows, as if that’s possible. The feeling of Thomas’ lips on his own, their breathing getting faster and the sounds their kiss makes as it becomes more and more passionate is enough to send them both over the edge. The two of them ask themselves why the hell they didn’t do this sooner, when they both knew that this was bound to happen anyway.

They are so lost in the moment that they forget their friends are just a few feet away and can definitely see what’s happening. When Newt remembers they’re not alone, he pulls away just enough to press his forehead against Thomas’, opening his eyes to look at the boy’s red and a bit swollen lips. “Everyone’s probably looking at us weird now” He chuckles, not letting go of Thomas’ face.

“Let them look, I don’t care” Thomas retorts before kissing Newt again, one of his hands playing with the red scarf Newt wears around his neck. He's so happy that they’re finally able to do this that he has to make an effort not to smile into the kiss or giggle. Since the Glade, he knows that their bond was something too special to be treated like another simple friendship. Since the beginning, he felt all sorts of things for Newt, beautiful things. Every time Newt was near him, he felt butterflies on his stomach and as cliché as that was, it was the truth. He’d been in love with Newt for all this time, he just didn’t have the guts to fully admit it to himself until now.

  
After a while they finally break the kiss and Newt takes the opportunity to place a lingering kiss to Thomas’s cheek and pull him into a hug. Thomas rests his head against his neck, savouring the feeling of Newt's fingers gently stroking the hair on the back of his head. He feels a wave of peace and tranquility he hasn't felt in a long time, given that all he's had time to do lately was run for his life, look for supplies so they won't starve and grief for the lost lives. It's a really nice change of pace. He wishes that they could stay like this forever. They both do.

“You’ll be okay, Tommy” Newt whispers softly. “We’ll all be okay”. He pulls away from the hug but keeps theis faces close. "We all have each other. We've been through so much but we're still here, so we'll just keep going. And I know it isn't much but you have me okay? You'll always have me." His voice breaks at those last words. The only thing he can think is that he loves the boy in front of him so much, and he doesn't even know how he got to this point, but he did.

"It is, Newt. It's so much more than you think." Thomas smiles sadly, thinking he'll never be able to express how much the boy means to him. He can't put it into words so he does the next best thing and kisses Newt again, softly but desperately. And as they get lost in each other, they know they'll be fine, they just need to stick together, all of them, and trust each other. Thomas smiles to himself knowing he couldn’t be luckier to have end up with such amazing people in his life and that, in the end of the day, their friendship and love would get them through it all, through the loss, the pain and the hopeless moments. His chest feels warm and his heart beats fast when he breaks the kiss to murmur against Newt's lips:"You have me too."

And he means it. He truly means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave kudos if you did and also leave a comment cause it means a lot!


End file.
